Qui se venge en secret, en secret fait gloire
by Mademoiselle de Maupin
Summary: "Tu le crois toi, que quelqu'un veuille me tuer ?", lui dit-elle. "Bien sûr. Il y a même la queue. Faut s'inscrire maintenant," murmura-t-il.


**Titre: Qui se venge en secret, en secret fait gloire  
><strong>

**Réponse au défi de: Snapou Black**

**Avec pour thème: Respirer est vital**

**Phrase obligatoire : "Maintenant tu sauras à quoi t'attendre de ma part."**

**Personnage obligatoire : Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**Fin obligatoire : L'un des personnages doit y laisser la vie. **

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de JKRowling, et non la mienne **

**Résumé: "Je viens d'avoir une idée." "Nous t'écoutons Remus." "Personne ne se parle. C'est pas bien ça ?" "Merci beaucoup. On n'y avait pas pensé", répondit une Narcissa railleuse.  
><strong>

**.**

Réponse au défi de Snapou Black, sur http:/ /harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr/

_.  
><em>

_ « Celui qui soutient sa folie par le meurtre, est un fanatique. » VOLTAIRE_

_._

_Gimme Some Lovin', _The Spencer Davis Group_  
><em>

.

**Poudlard, 8 :00 heure locale.**

« Dis-moi Marietta…

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- Que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus protégé du monde entier ?

- Bah bien sûr, tu crois quoi… On est plus en sécurité ici qu'un billet de dix dans le corset d'une vieille fille…

- Je ne sais pas moi. Imagine que quelqu'un veuille te tuer.

- Il pourrait pas rentrer.

- S'il vient de l'intérieur?

- Qui ? Réellement Cho, tu as quoi dans la tête ? Tu penses franchement que Justin va venir te voir avec une hache pour te la planter dans le dos ?

- Arrête, tu me fais peur.

- BOUH !

- T'es pas marrante, tu sais.

-Tout le monde le dit. Tout le monde. Fais preuve d'imagination ma vieille, de temps à autres.

-Tu vois ? Des fois, je me demande pourquoi personne n'a encore eu la merveilleuse idée de te tuer. »

.

Malheureusement, pour elle, elle n'avait pas vu les deux personnes qui écoutaient d'une oreille attentive leur conversation. Elle n'avait pas vu non plus que ces deux personnes semblaient d'une humeur particulièrement meurtrière ce jour. Et que Cho venait de les inspirer. Mais vraiment. Et ça, elle allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

.

**Poudlard, 20 :30 heure locale**

Quand Marietta y repensait, qu'elle était bête cette Cho. Comme si quelqu'un allait venir pour la violer et l'achever. De toute façon, elle n'était pas assez belle pour cela. Qui voudrait d'elle ?

.

Il allait lui faire payer. Comment osait-elle dire ça sur lui, Justin ? Il n'était pas dangereux ? C'est ce qu'elle allait voir la petit Edgecombe. Elle allait le découvrir sous un autre jour. Pas pour bien longtemps. Pas assez pour pouvoir en parler aux autres, mais elle allait le découvrir. Oh que oui, elle allait le faire.

« Bonsoir jeune demoiselle. »

Son cœur partit à toute vitesse. Elle releva la tête. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds se baladaient sur son visage rond. Ce n'était que Rusard.

« Ah bonsoir monsieur.

-Voudrais-tu me suivre ? »

Elle hésita quelque peu face à l'assurance du Cracmol.

« Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai beaucoup te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu le verras assez tôt.

-Oh merde », murmura-t-elle.

Elle partit au quart de tour, et fuit à toutes jambes. Elle courrait. Courrait, encore et encore. Aussi vite que ses jambes de jeune fille le lui permettaient. Elle s'en foutait de tout. Il fallait juste qu'elle fuie. Loin. Loin.

Elle s'engouffra dans la première pièce qu'elle aperçut. Elle se colla contre le mur, et reprit lentement son souffle.

.

« Bonjour chère petite représentante en savonnettes.

- Hiiiiiiiiiii! », hurla-t-elle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance. Elle se retourna, prête à riposter à la moindre nouvelle attaque, de quelque nature soit-elle.

« Ah, ce n'est que toi Justin.

-Oui, ce n'est que moi, ironisa-t-il.

-Bon bah j'y vais. Je ne veux pas déranger hein.

-C'est bon, reste. La compagnie ne me dérange pas.

-N'empêche que tu m'as foutu la trouille hein.

-Vrai ? Une trouille bleue ?

-Pire. Une trouille rouge, bleue, jaune, verte et à pois.

-Tu sais, ça m'a vexé ce que tu as dit sur moi ce matin. Je ne te savais pas aussi méchante tu sais.

-Alléchante, pas méchante. Comme ça, maintenant, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre de ma part. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Comme quoi j'étais inoffensif, et tout et tout.

-Ah oui. En même temps, c'est vrai.

-Merci.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver Finch. J'y peux rien moi, si t'es aussi inoffensif qu'une coccinelle grillée.

-Tu n'as pas peur des représailles ?

-Venant de toi ? Non pas trop. De toute façon, c'est pas trop ma principale préoccupation du moment.

-Du rififi au paradis ?

-Si tu savais…

-¿ Qué pasa ?

-Rusard veut me tuer.

-C'est pas vrai ?

-Bah si, tu le crois toi, que quelqu'un veuille me tuer ?

-Bien sûr. Il y a même la queue. Faut s'inscrire maintenant, murmura-t-il.

-Parce que moi, non.

-Tu vas bientôt le voir de tes propres yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Représailles, t'ai-je dit ?

-Pardon ?

-Il fallait écouter Miss Princesse.

-J'ai entendu. »

Elle chassa l'air de sa main, comme pour effacer ses propres propos.

« Tu veux me tuer ?

-Précisément mon cher Watson. Ta chère petite amie me l'a chuchoté dans l'oreille.

-Parce que tu écoutes les conversations des autres toi ?

-C'est intéressant des fois. Comme ce matin.

-On s'en fout. Tu connais la violation de droit à la vie privée ? Je pense que ça rentre dans ce cadre.

-Tu ne pourras pas porter plainte de toute façon. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser sortir de cette pièce en voltigeant comme un papillon.

-J'aime assez tes sarcasmes mon cher.

-J'en suis ravi. C'est dur, tu sais.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu sais, quand tu cherches à te concentrer sur un objectif, d'arriver à entretenir une conversation presque normale.

-Presque normale ?

-Je pense. A moins que tu ne parles avec ton futur meurtrier tous les soirs ? En tout cas, moi pas.

-Arrête de dire ça. Cela ne te sied pas vraiment.

-Ah oui ?

-Bah oui.

-Tu viens juste de rajouter un B devant ce que j'ai dit, là.

-Bravo Einstein. Donc, tu comptes me tuer ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Parce que je me suis un tout petit peu foutue de ta gueule ce matin ?

-Tu comprends vite dis-moi.

-En même temps, y'a pas besoin d'être un génie hein.

-Ce qui explique que même toi tu ais compris.

-Ta gueule.

-Reste polie. Ce ne sont pas des mots que l'on aime entendre de la bouche de jolies jeunes filles.

-Tu me trouves jolie ? Merci.

-Revenons-en à nos oignons.

-Ah oui. Ma mort.

-En effet, ta mort. Tu la veux comment ? Magistrale ? Epoustouflante ? Mémorable ?

-Je ne la veux pas du tout.

-Tu l'auras, tu le sais.

-Non, je ne le sais pas. Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout l'impression que tu nages en plein délire.

-Pourquoi ?

-A ce qu'il paraît, tu es nécrophobe, alors…

-Je ne te permets pas mon petit pot de confiture. J'apprécie beaucoup les macchabées. Surtout quand j'en suis le responsable.

-Hurluberlu, va. »

.

Justin rit. Il avait de jolies dents, pensa-t-elle. Un joli sourire. Il pouvait paraître gentil, quand il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir la tuer. Il regarda sa montre. 20h49. Il fallait qu'il accélère. Pour pouvoir être à son dortoir à 21h00.

«Profite. Tu vas bientôt connaitre ta phase terminale.

-Hilarant.

-Fatale.

-Arrête. Tu commences à réellement me faire peur là.

-Mortelle.

-ARRETE! STOP! FINIS! OVER! BASTA!, dit-elle, avec un léger mouvement de recul.

-Incurable.

-Tu es têtu comme une pioche, hein.

-Prépare ton épitaphe ma fougueuse amie.

-De toute façon, avec quoi tu vas me faire passer l'arme à gauche. Hein ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer à l'aide d'un sortilège, on est à Poudlard.

-Nous avons au moins un élément brillant dans l'assistance qui a bu son jus de carotte aujourd'hui.

-Avec un oreiller ? Un verre ?

-J'aime assez la première solution.

-C'est la cerise sur le gâteau de la stupidité que tu nous offres, là.

-Je n'aime pas ton ton, jeune damoiselle.

-Mon ton t'emmerde. »

.

Là-dessus, Justin fit apparaitre un oreiller. Un grand carré plumeux revêtu d'une grande taie blanchâtre.

« Je sais, je sais. Pas la peine de me dire qu'il est beau, je sais que je suis excellent en sortilèges. »

Il s'avança vers elle, doucement, pour bien prendre le temps de mémoriser son visage décoré par la peur, la crainte et l'incompréhension. Elle allait bientôt comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se foutre de sa gueule. Il lui prit la tête et la lui fourra dans le coussin. Marietta se débattit, en vain. La poigne de Justin était trop forte. Elle suffoqua de plus en plus. Incessamment. Le sourire de Justin s'agrandit au fil de celles-ci, jusqu'à atteindre une longueur inimaginable.

.

**Poudlard, 20h51 heure locale.**

Elle sentait son corps se glacer, ses muscles l'abandonner, ses poumons s'enflammer et ses forces faiblir.

Finch l'observait avec haine, pitié et mépris.

Elle se mourrait.

.

**Poudlard, 20h55 heure locale.**

Il aimait bien tuer. C'était marrant. Il avait l'impression de passer un coup de balais sur le monde, de la débarrasser d'une vermine inutile. Jamais il ne battrait sa coulpe. Oh que non. Il trouverait bien un pauvre gamin qui endosserait ça.

« Comme je vous le disais, Joyeux Noël les enfants. », murmura-t-il.

FIN

.

**Review?**


End file.
